Topix Club : The Beginning
by ChibiBLAM
Summary: Takes place years after the Winx Club have settled down and had a family. Lucy is a normal tennager who has normal friends and goes to a normal school. That is, until a mysterious enemy appears. With the help of some new friends, Lucy will find out who she is, and what her purpose is in life. Summary sucks, story is MUCH better. R&R PLEASE! Always accepting villans.
1. Prologue

_" Once upon a time, they're lived fairy named Cynthia. Her kindness proved to be stronger than any other living being, which earned her the job of being a Guardian. It is said that a Guardian destroyed any kind of evil, not with hate, but with love and affection. Cynthia was said to be the greatest, by far. Her brilliant rays of light pierced the dark souls of many. She was also loved by everyone because of her gentleness and kind heart. It was truly peaceful. But, not everyone enjoyed it. There was one spot of darkness that slowly began to grow, and one by one, Cynthia was betrayed by the very people she'd protected. Magesty, the one behind the foul play, easily took down Cynthia, and as a sick joke, she ripped her wings off her back and hid them away for no one to ever find. In shame, the former guardian ran away, hiding herself amongst the normal citizens of the world. She settled down, had a family, and eventually, began to accept the world's cruel fate. Magesty, on the other hand, wasted no time in posioning the world. She took over many planets, turning almost everyone against justice. No place was safe. But! Legend has it that one day, a hero will be born, and will rise up to defeat Magesty and restore peace to the universe..."_

A yound brunette hugged onto her stuffed teddy bear, gazing up at a beautiful blonde woman, who sat at the edge of her bed. The woman was dressed in an elegant gown, a crystal tiara in her head. Her appearance was that of an angel, but the look in her eyes said she meant business.

"Mommy! Mommy! Is it true? Did that really happen?" The little brunette scooted closer to the woman, her eyes big with curiousness. The mother laughed and picked her dear daughter up, setting her down on her lap.

" There is no way to tell, my darling. Your grandmother has been telling me the story ever since I was your age, as her mother did her. It is truly a mystery.." the woman spoke, her voice as sweet as honey. Her daughter's eyes brightened with excitement. She jumped down from her mother's lap and onto the floor, her petite and pudgy body making little sound.

She lifted her teddy bear into the air, waving it around as if it were a weapon. " One day, i'm going to defeat the evil witch, and become a guardian just like Cynthia!"

The woman looked at her daughter, and gentle laugh escaping her. She watched her daughter run around the room, ranting on about how she would defeat evil. It was only a few seconds later that the red double doors opened up, revealing a man with curly brown hair and a beard. He wore a suit fit for a king, along with a gold brown that sat proudly on top of his head. The girl stopped and looked at her father, dropping her stuffed animal and running straight into his open arms. He picked her up and held her as high in his hands as he could, smiling as she showered him with giggles.

" Ah, my little princess! Why are you so hyper at this time of night?" He spoke, her voice rumbling. He sat his daughter back onto the ground, who grabbed her teddy bear and hugged her teddy bear tightly.

"Mommy was telling me the story about Cynthia again! I'm going to be just like her."

The king's smile faded, and he looked over to his wife, who purposely avoided eye contact. He held his tongue, and looked back at his daughter. "Alena, it is past your bed time. You have your lessons to attend tommorow, and I want you up bright and early."

Alena could tell by the tone in her father's voice that he was upset with her. She knew that he ruled with an iron fist, so she found it best to just follow his orders, no matter how much she hated them. Quickly, she turned and made her way back to her bed, struggling a bit to get in it. With the help of her mother, she tucked herself in, receiving a kiss from the older woman. She watched as the two grown ups left the room, hesitating before turning off the lights and closing the door. She stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours, before the sound of shouting caught her attention.

" It is just a story, Leon!" the voice sounded like her mother's.

"Just a story? Ha! Nina, I will not have my child growing up believing in such a lie. Your mother has put these crazy things inside your head.." It was her father, andhe sounded furious.

"Crazy? Sweet heart, it makes our daughter happy! Don't you realize that?"

"Ha! Nonsense. If you continue to put these things inside our child's head, I promise you, i'll.."

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The annoying sound woke the teen from her sleep. She let out a yawn before pulling the covers off her head. She sat up in her bed, her long brown hair a mess. She sat there for a few seonds, gathering information. She was in her bedroom. The sun was already up. It was Monday, which meant she had school, and it was 7:43 AM.

Lucy gasped and stared at the digital lock. She did her best to ignoring the constant beeping as she stared at the flashing red numbers. She has less than twenty minutes to make it to school on time!

She literally jumped from her bed, rushing over to her closet and getting dressed in record time. She shooved on her shoes and rushed out her room and down stairs, brushing her hair as she did.

Little did she know, she was in for a full adventure today..

* * *

**I hope you liked my little Prologue! I'm really looking forward to doing this story, and it would mean alot if you guys sent in some OCs! Here's an example of what the regestration looks like::**

**Name: **Lucy

**Age:** 16

**Origin:** Earth, Unknown yet.

**Gender:**Female

**Relationship(Yes if you want one, no if not): **Maybe

**Family:** Janet(adoptive mother), Leon(father), Nina(mother)

**Personality:** She is sweet, but sometimes rude, depending on how she feels about something. She is also very stubborn, and has low self-esteem

**Class:** Fairy

**Skin/ Eye color:** She has peach skin, freckles on her face. Her eyes are a honey brown.

**Hair Color/ Style:** She has brown hair that stops mid back, bands that frame her face. It is usually down, except for when she is in fairy form. It is then in low pigtails, tied with two thin gold bands.

**Power/Weapon:** She has the power of light. She also has a gold staff(not yet used until much later)

**Normal Outfit Style: **She wears her hair down. A dark purple off the shoulder long sleeved sweater, camo capris, and purple wedges that tie around the back of her ankle.

**Class Outfit: **She has a white tube top on, matching shorts, and gold sandle boots. She has gold cuffs around her wrists, and a gold like tiara across the top of her forehead. Her wings are a transparent yellow, shaped like pixie wings.

**Charmix: **A gold wire that goes around her upper arm and forms into a sun like symbol. A gold hip bag in the shape of a sun.

**Fairy Pet(I know i'm skipping ahead, but I see no way in using pixies, it just makes it more compliated to right out they're personalities.:** A brown little lion named Prince. He is spoiled, stubborn, and usually gets what he wants, living up to his name.

**Enchantix( This doesn't take affect immediately, in fact, this won't come in handy until we've progressed very far in the story. This just helps so i'll already have the outfit styles down.): **A short, frilly tube top like dress that fades from white to gold. She wears long, elbow length sparkly gloves, strappy gold barefoot sandals that is decorated with little sun symbols. Her hair is down, and no reaches past her but. Th are few braids in her hair, and honey brown highlights are in her hair. In her hair is a color tiara and around her neck is a white choker with a silver pendant on it. Her wings are much larger, a transparent white with light gold fades on them. The out lining is a less transparent gold, speckles with silver jewels.

**Likes: **She loves playing sports, volley ball the most. She also loves being right, writing, singing, and animals.

**Dislikes: **She hates being alone, complete darkness, rain, and lies.

**Flaws: **She is stubborn and has low confidence, meaning that she has a hard time believing in herself.


	2. Not All Is What It Seems

**C.B- This is sooo exciting! Finally! The first real chapter for my Winx story!**

**Kayla- Um..how are you going to do this story already? Some people haven't sent in their requirements..**

**Lucy- I'm agree. Aren't you jumping the gun with this?**

**C.B- Oh, goodness no! This chapter is mostly going to show how Lucy gets to Alfea. BUT! Keep in mind, that my OC submitters have only until Tuesday, June 3, to finish their application, or be bumped to side characters. Sorry, rules are rules. Anyways, with the help of my dear friend Kayla, A.K.A ,Hypx, I present to you all, Chapter 1.**

**Lucy- Actually, chapter 2..**

**C.B- SHUT UP!~**

* * *

" Lucinda! How many times must I tell you not to run in the kitchen? "

Lucy cringed, already know who the harsh voice belonged to. She slowly looked up from her untied shoes to see her mother standing directly in front of her, spatula in her hand. Her shoulder length red hair was pulled into a lazy bun, and she wore a pink apron over her green pajamas. The look on her face said that she meant business today.

" Sorry, mom. I'm running late again. I sort of over slept again, and-"

"You had the dream again, didn't you?

There was a long, awkward pause between the two females. Minutes passed before Lucy regained her senses. She stood straight and rushed passed her mother, grabbing some toast off the plate on table. She grabbed her bag and hurried out the front door, ignoring her mother's yelling and pleas.

It wasn't that she disliked her mother; the two just never saw eye to eye. Her mother was strict and polite. Lucy was laid back and sometimes rude. Her mother had a heart made of stone. Lucy cried just watching a commercial. Her mother wore clothes that were colorless and depressing. Lucy loved to mix colorful clothes together. The two were night and day.

What bothered her the most, though, was when her mother would try and force her to talk about her dreams. On her tenth birthday, she started having weird dreams about a younger girl and her life. From what she knew so far, the girl was a princess of some planet, and she was always adventuring around her home. It was sort of an excitement for Lucy, because she felt like she was _in_ the dream. As if she could touch the walls and objects that she'd dreamed of. It was almost like she had seen it already.

And of course, there was always that woman that she could never see. Her face was always blank, like someone had took an eraser and erased ever facial feature. She wore a black cloak over her body all the time, so Lucy had no idea what the figure was, but she assumed it was a female, seeing as it looked to petite to be a male.

The bright sun beamed on Lucy's face, snapping her back to reality. The town's street was busy with cars, obviously trying to hurry to work. On the side walk, she could see dozens of people with coffee in their hand or a phone up to their ear. Even the clouds in the sky were moving fast. Just a regular day in Gardenia...

Lucy lifted her right arm to check the time on her watch. 7:54 AM. Perfect! Now she only had eight minutes to make it to school on time, and she wasn't even on the subway yet!

"_Great..guess I'm running again."_

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in the Unknown..**_

" Your Highness. We have found and located the source. It resides in Gardenia." A life size hologram of a young brunette dress in a school uniform popped up. At the site of it, laughter emerged.

"You must be joking! _This_ is my sworn enemy? This is the girl who is supposed to restore peace to the world? Nonsense!"

" Your Highness, she is stronger than she appears. Tests show that she gives out a strong amount of magic during the nocturnal hours. "

There was a silence.

"Hm..you have a point. Tromal, I want you to gather the shadows and travel to Earth. Take out the useless brat, leave no witnesses or survivors. Earth shall be no more."

" Yes, your Highness.."

* * *

_**Gardenia's Private school~**_

The class was busy with chatter and laughter. Kids were up from their seats, talking and interacting with each other freely. Next to the window, were Lucy and her two friends. While the two talked about summer plans, Lucy stared out the window, recalling the amount of luck she'd had.

She'd arrived to class ten minutes late, earning a brief yelling from her teacher. Strangely enough, before he could serve any harsh punishment, he was called to the front office for a serious parent teacher conference. They'd sent in a replacement teacher, but he'd done nothing except tell the students to communicate amongst themselves.

" Lu-Lu-Lu-Ciiiinda!" The name caught Lucy's attention, and she looked over to see her blue haired friend, Melody, leaning on the desk. Next to her was Justice, the black haired beauty. They looked very impatient, as if they were waiting on an answer. It was only a few seconds later that Lucy figured they were talking to her.

"Sorry, whatcha' say?" she spoke, earning a sigh from Melody.

"I said, do you want to go shopping after school? Justice thinks we totally need it."

The thought of shopping instantly filled Lucy with excitement. Her mom had been on her case a lot lately, and a good shopping spree would help her out a lot.

"_My mom.." _She'd completely forgotten about how she'd promised to help her mom down at the restaurant today. She knew that there would be no chance of her getting out of it, either.

" I'd really like to go, but..I sort of told my mom I'd help down at the restaurant. Business is booming lately, and she thinks that me helping out would help work go faster."

The two females groaned, then went back to talking amongst themselves. Lucy sighed to herself, then took a look at the other students. What she saw though, stunned her just a little.

Sitting behind the teacher's desk was the substitute, staring directly at her. Straight into her eyes.

* * *

_**Royale's Resturant**_

" Alright, Alright! Move it!" Lucy yelled, to no avail. The building was crowded more than usual, which meant more work for her.

She barged past the eager people who held their money in the air, who were waving it around like idiots, and made her way past the doors that led to the kitchen. Chefs and butlers shuffled around the room non-stop, plates or foods in each hand. She saw familiar faces, but non of them were her mother's. One of the chefs, Edgar, was chopping up carrots at insane speed, making Lucy dizzy just looking. He'd worked at the restaurant since Lucy was a little girl, spoiling her with delicious pastries and dishes. He was like the father she'd never had.

" Hey, Ed. Have you seen my mom?" she asked, waiting for him to look up at her. He didn't, but instead switched to a cucumber.

" She's in the back, fetching more vegetables. Business is crazy today!" He yelled, finishing the cucumber and moving on to onions. Lucy watched as tears began to spring from his eyes as he whimpered like a sad kitten.

Not bothering to say goodbye, she headed to the other set of doors, which lead to the store room, where food was kept. Just has Edgar had said, her mother was standing next to a crate of cabbages, staring at them with pure concentration. She didn't even seem to notice that Lucy walked in.

" Mom, I'm home from school! Do you need any help..?" She asked, but was cut off by a hand. Her eyebrows twitched as she scowled her mother for not even looking her in the eyes before ordering her to fetch more cabbages from the cellar.

She opened the little hatch leading down to the room, turning around and careful lowering herself inside. The room was dark and full of dust, plus it smelled terrible. She was pretty sure it was a health hazard to keep food down here, but she said nothing of it.

She searched around the room before finding a brown wooden crate labeled "Cabbages". She slowly lifted it, struggling a bit at first, before turning and heading back up the stairs. However, she paused when something caught her attention.

There was complete silence.

No sounds of shuffling feet. No sounds of angry customers. No shouting. Nothing, which was strange for her. Even down in the cellar, she should still have been able to hear something.

Dropping the vegetables, she hurried back up the stairs, shouting her mother's name. When she climbed out, however, her breath caught in her throat. Different types of foods were scattered on the floor, which made her completely nervous. As she entered the kitchen, she found that no one else was there. The customers were still waiting outside, except there was something different about them. Their eyes were dole, there face were pale, and there seemed to be some dark aura around them. Standing in the middle of the opened crowd was a man in a purple tux, and jet black hair.

It was the same man who had been staring at her during class!

He stepped towards her, as did the rest of the crowd. Every step who took, the rest did the same, all in unison . It was beyond creepy. Lucy didn't know what to do, except inch closer to the door and try to stay calm.

However, her predator made no effort to hide his emotions. He looked just as bored as the zombie looking crowd. He stared at her for a few minutes before snapping a finger. The next thing Lucy knew, she was out the door, running down the sidewalk with a dozen dark shadow things chasing her. She screamed out for help, but no one was on the street. All around were abandoned cars, toys, and bikes. The sky was a terrifying gray color, and thick, black clouds circled in it. The air was sticky and moist.

Lucy did I quick turn down an alley, which she later scolded herself for. She was letting her body do the thinking instead of her mind, which had led her straight into a dead end. Now she was standing against a brick wall, watch the terrifying monsters get closer to her. They looked hideous, and in a matter of seconds, she was going to be in their stomachs. Perfect.

"_Someone..please..Help me!"_

There was a violent gust of wind and a bright light in the corner of the two intersecting walls. Even the monsters had stopped to watch as a portal emerged, it's bright white light drawing Lucy in. On it's own, her body began moving towards the portal. She didn't know what it was that made her unable to resist, but at this point she didn't care.

Without giving it a second thought, she jumped head first into the portal. She could hear the violent howls coming from the monsters, but it soon faded as a blanket of warmth engulfed her. She had no idea where she was going, but she knew she would be safe..

* * *

_**In the Unknown...**_

" Your Highness, she has escaped us."

" Excuse me? You useless idiot! Find her and destroy her! And **don't** fail me again!"

"Yes, your Highness.."

* * *

**C.B- Phew, that took a while. Sorry if it looks like crap. I just want to add that i'll be updating every three or five days, so any questions you have about the show, feel free to ask within the time limit. I'm always accepting villans, so never hesitate to submit one.**

**Until next time, R&R! :)**


End file.
